At the Family Get Together
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: It is finally here! The sequel to my first DBZ fic! If you liked my first one them come read my second! This time their at a party. Enjoy it! [TP]


At the Family Get Together

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I don't even own my own car yet.

A/n: Well here it is! The long awaited sequel to After School in the Artroom!!! Finally! It's been sitting in my notebook for like months. I've just been busy with my other fics and so much more that I haven't been able to type it up. Anyway here it is! Just remind me to never ever listen to my friend's dreams/fantasies again! She is crazy! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Let's stick with the classic title from the prequel: Untitled!

Staring crossly at the full-length mirror in front of her, the older teen grumbled once again. She'd been grumbling occasionally for the past half hour; all that grumbling had gotten her nowhere. She still didn't know what she was going to wear. How hard was it to find something suitable for a simple family and friends get together?

"Rragh!" Pan growled as she threw the shirt she had been holding onto her carpet littered with other discarded articles of clothing. "I can't decide what to wear!"

Hearing her daughter's frustrated outburst, Videl Son went upstairs to see if she could help the demi-saiyan girl. After reaching the top and heading down the hallway to Pan's room, Videl gave a light tap on the door.

"Pan, sweet, could you use some help in there?" she asked.

There was a slight pause before the door started to creep open in front of Videl. A raven-haired head poked out from the small crack. Pan looked at her mother.

"Please mom?" Pan asked quietly. Videl smiled as Pan pulled the door completely open.

When Videl entered her daughter's room she let out a small gasp. Clothes littered the floor in giant mounds. The closet doors were wide open, the rack almost bare. All of Pan's dresser drawers were pulled out until they hung just off the edge of their hinges. And there stood Pan in the center of it all, a desperate look in her caramel eyes.

"I can't really decide what to wear to Bulma's party today," Pan tried to explain to her mother. "I mean, I know it's just a little get together with everybody, and no one really cares about what everyone else is wearing, but I at least want to look nice. I need an outfit that looks good, but I also need to be able to move around a lot in it, just in case anyone wants to spar. What do I do? Can you help me mom?

Videl understood her daughter perfectly. To Pan it wasn't just about some simple sparing outfit, though their family did love a good fight, it was about who would be there. More than likely it was about a certain person the demi-saiyan wanted to impress. Videl wasn't completely oblivious to her daughter's personal life.

"Sure sweetie, I'll help," Videl said with a smile.

After a few minutes of rustling through the endless piles of clothes the two Son women finally decided on the best outfit. Pan slipped into a pair of khaki pants with the legs ripped off to make a pair of shorts. She had a red tank top trimmed in yellow on; over that was a black tube top with the words Capsule Corp. emblazed on her chest. On her hands Pan wore her black fingerless gloves and some simple sneakers on her feet. Then to complete the ensemble the teen tied her raven locks behind her customary orange bandanna.

Pan took a glance in her previously evil mirror. Her mother stood behind the teen girl and placed a hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Finally!" Pan exclaimed.

"It looks great, Pan," Videl said.

"Thanks mom!" her daughter smiled. "Thanks for all of your help, mom. I'm eternally grateful."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad we decided on something for you to wear."

Videl stole a look at her watch while Pan turned around to start on the clean up.

"Well your father should be arriving home from work in a half an hour. We'll give him and myself time to get ready for Bulma's party and then we'll all head over there. That gives you an hour to clean up this mess."

"Okay mom," Pan replied. Her mother smiled and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now," said the demi-saiyan, "I better get this all put away before dad sees it."

Pan had managed to put away all the clothes that belonged in her closet and had half of her dresser drawers shut before Gohan walked through the front door. He set his briefcase down and took his jacket off before walking over to his wife to greet her. He placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"How was your day, dear?" Videl asked.

"It was fine, and yours?" Gohan replied.

"I was able to get the cleaning done and I helped our daughter find an outfit for the party tonight."

"Speaking of the party, Goten and my mother will be over as soon as their done getting themselves ready; we'll all head over to Bulma's together."

"Okay. I have to go get myself ready," Videl said.

"I'll get changed as soon as I'm done saying hello to Pan." Videl nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek, then headed to their room. Gohan went up the stairs to his daughter's room.

Pan was stuffing all of her dirty clothes into their bin when her father knocked on her door. She jammed the last armful into the bin and shut its lid. Then she walked over to her door to open it.

"Dad! Welcome home!" Pan exclaimed.

"Hello Pan," Gohan said. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes, dad. I just have to make my bed and then brush my teeth."

"Alright. I have to go get myself changed for the party. Be ready when your Uncle Goten and Grandma Chi-chi arrive."

"Okay!" his daughter replied. Gohan nodded and left to go downstairs. Pan closed the door behind him.

All three members of the Son family were ready when the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of the rest of the Son family. Pan's bed was made, her teeth freshly brushed. Videl had a new outfit on along with some food packed. Gohan had changed his suit and was now in a fresh pair of shorts with a clean t-shirt. Pan was the one to answer the door.

"Hey Panny!" Goten greeted.

"Hello dear," Chi-chi said.

"Hi Uncle Goten and Grandma Chi-chi!" Pan answered and ushered them in.

Gohan waved to his younger brother and hugged his mother. Videl followed after.

"Are you guys all set?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Videl said. "We just need to bring the food to the car. Did you already put yours in there, Chi-chi?"

"I had Goten do it. Let him and Gohan carry the rest out."

Chi-chi and Videl headed out the door and to the car. Gohan and Goten grabbed the food to trail after. Pan was last and shut the front door when everyone was finally out. The boys put the food in the trunk while Chi-chi and Videl got into the front seats. Pan climbed in after Gohan and Goten to sit between her father and uncle. After everyone was buckled properly, Chi-chi started the car and was on the road to the Briefs'.

It didn't take long for the Sons to arrive at the party. They soon found themselves parking the car. Pan was the first one out and had a running start towards the backyard. The two boys and the two women jumped out next.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled. "Come back here and help us carry everything!" The young demi-saiyan groaned but headed back to her father.

All five of them grabbed some food and then went to the backyard together. When it finally came into view Pan smiled. She quickly ran over to the table to set the food down, the rest of them not far behind. Bulma was already setting up stuff. She gave the Sons a smile

"Hey guys!" she greeted. "I'm glad you all could come. Just set the down right here."

"Hi Bulma!" Pan said as the others emptied their arms.

"Hey Bulma," Goten cheerfully said.

"Hi Pan. Hi Goten."

"Hello Bulma, " greeted Videl and Gohan. "We're so glad to have been invited to this party. It's been awhile since we've all been together like this."

"It has." said Bulma. "Hi Chi-chi!"

"Hi Bulma!" Chi-chi replied.

"Pan's been really looking forward to this all week. I think she misses her friends," Gohan laughed.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She must have run off. Along with Goten," Videl realized. "Well at least she helped us carry the food."

"Speaking of, I have some other stuff cooking in the kitchen. Would you guys like to help, Videl and Chi-chi?" The Capsule Corp. president wanted to know.

"Sure," Chi-chi replied.

"I'm going to go find my brother. I'll see you ladies later," Gohan told his wife before pecking her on the cheek then walking off. The three women then went off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, a certain demi-saiyan was on the prowl.

A/n: Yeah the first chapter's done!!! And I made it a little longer than usual to pay up for the long wait! And after re-reading b-chan's Becareful What You Wish For until 3 am. Are ya'll as excited as I am?! Maybe it's just me. I am bummed that my vacation is almost over. I really don't wanna go back home or back to school. I'll be happy if people review though! See ya'll later!

-rain-on-my-soul


End file.
